Fiction : Promenons nous dans les bois
by aquadragon13
Summary: Stiles part faire du camping en forêt, il veut penser à autre chose, s'évader un peu. Mais il n'imagine pas que sa vie va être changée à partir de ce jour, et pour toujours. Résumé un peu... limité! Pour le moment mais il va s'améliorer avec l'avancée de la fic! Promis!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, après mon petit oneshoot, me revoilà pour une fic cette fois qui met en scène Stiles comme personnages principal et comme narrateur. J'ai décidé (je vous le dit pour ne pas que vous soyez perdus mes petits lecteurs) de supprimer certains personnages ou de leur donner un rôle second. J'ai aussi décidé de changer le passé des personnages et les relations qu'ils ont entre eux. L'histoire se déroule donc avant même la saison 1 où personne ne sait rien des loups-garous!

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, j'ajoute juste que je posterai un chapitre par semaine, le lundi, si (et je l'espère très fort, me connaissant très irrégulier) je ne prend pas de retard! Mais pas d'inquiétudes, les chapitres 1, 2, 3, 4, et 5 sont déjà finis et j'ai des idées qui se profilent pour la suite ;)

Pour l'image de cette fiction, je l'ai trouvé sur internet, elle est vraiment magnifique, je félicite son auteur et l'invite à venir me le dire si jamais il ne veut pas que je publie son dessin comme je ne sais pas qui il est...

Ah, oui, malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien que je les adopterais bien comme tout le mon ici! Sauf quelques un qui viendront plus tard, patience!

Je voulais remercier aussi mes super sœurs de meute : Faerie714, oceanic wings et Hell-Later-On de m'avoir encouragé, corrigé, conseillé, critiqué,... et tout et tout! Merci les filles, vous êtres juste GÉ-NI-ALES ! PARFAITES ! Comme vos fics que je conseille d'ailleurs à tous!

Je n'ai donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture mes garous! En espérant que ça vous plaise!

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Je suis dans ma chambre, je vérifie pour la troisième fois que j'ai bien toutes mes affaires dans mon sac, que je n'ai rien oublié. La dernière fois que j'ai oublié quelque chose j'ai dû rentrer en avance et je déteste rester à la maison le weekend parce que mon père, le grand « sheriff Stilinski » est parti faire sa ronde, et que je me retrouve seul dans la maison à m'inquiéter pour lui. Ces derniers mois, notre cher sheriff dort presque au commissariat à cause de cette affaire de meurtre… Je l'aide souvent mais là je dois aller me changer les idées. Bon c'est vite dit pour un hyperactif comme moi, je n'arrive pas à faire le vide dans ma tête, même couché dans l'herbe dans la forêt vide tout seul je pense encore à tout ce qui me tracasse, mais au moins je suis plus tranquille, personne pour venir me déranger, je peux quand même essayer mettre mes idées au clair.

C'est bon, tout est là : ma petite tente, le briquet et les allumettes de secours, la nourriture, les deux lampes de poche, mes affaires de cours pour faire mes devoirs et réviser-un peu, pour rassurer mon père-, mon shampoing et mes serviettes pour me laver dans la petite rivière proche, mon portable au cas où, de l'eau , mon sac de couchage, oreiller et bien sûr, mes couteaux. Je peux donc me mettre en route. On est vendredi soir et il est 18h30 quand mon père rentre manger un bout avec moi, comme d'habitude, puis nous prenons chacun notre voiture : lui pour aller au commissariat et moi pour prendre le chemin de la forêt. Je fais donc une petite demi-heure de route avant de me garer à l'orée de celle-ci, là où je ne dérange personne. Je prends mes deux petits sacs et ma tente, je verrouille la voiture et m'engouffre sans attendre dans la forêt.

L'air y est bon et, comme nous sommes en été, il ne fait pas encore complètement nuit à 19h20, je traverse donc la forêt sans difficultés pour arriver dans une petite clairière entourée d'arbres. Il est maintenant temps de monter la tente avant la nuit. Après m'être un peu battu avec les sardines de celle-ci, mon mini-camp est opérationnel. Je range mes affaires à l'intérieur mes couteaux près de moi au cas où… Qui pensait que je n'avais pas un peu peur quand même? Il faut dire que c'est assez inquiétant la nuit avec tous ces petits bruits mais j'arrive malgré tout à m'endormir assez vite.

Personne n'est venu me déranger pendant la nuit, j'ai eu de la chance c'était calme et il ne pleuvait pas. Je me lève donc pour aller chercher du bois, il est encore tôt mais la forêt est déjà réveillée, comme il n'a pas plu ces derniers jours, je trouve du bois sec sans difficultés et je reviens donc au camp les mains pleines, ça tiendra pour ce weekend, c'est parfait. Je mange un bout pour reprendre des forces puis je prends mon sac à dos, mes couteaux et monte dans un grand arbre. Une fois que j'ai trouvé une belle branche, je me couche dessus et j'accroche mon sac sur la branche d'à côté, je l'ouvre, j'en sors mes livres et je fais quelques exercices mentalement avant de relire ma leçon.

« -comme ça je pourrais dire à mon père que j'ai travaillé ! Et une bonne chose de faite !»

N'ayant plus rien à faire, je me mets à réfléchir à l'enquête de mon père. Ce jeune homme était mort peu de temps après avoir été renversé par une voiture mais il n'a pas succombé à ses blessures, quelqu'un l'a égorgé alors qu'il était encore évanoui sur son lit d'hôpital, le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'on voit juste une ombre sur les caméras de l'hôpital, c'est comme si l'image était en accéléré sauf que les spécialistes confirment que personne n'a touché à cet enregistrement, la vitesse est donc bien réelle…

« -Comment est-ce possible d'aller aussi vite ? J'ai vu cette vidéo, c'est juste inhumain… »

L'image repassait sans cesse dans ma tête sans que je ne trouve rien, j'étais vraiment frustré de ne rien découvrir quand une idée me vint :

« -Et si ce n'était pas humain ? Cette idée me glaça le sang.

-Un animal dressé ? Du genre La bête du Gévaudan, cette histoire Française ? Un gros chien cuirassé et dressé pour tuer ? Ou alors un loup, non les loups on disparut il y en a plus un seul à Beacon Hills, ça doit faire 60ans, réfléchis donc Styles ! »

Je sauta sur mon portable pour prévenir mon père :

« - Oui allô ? Stiles ?

- Salut papa, oui c'est moi.

- Je pensais que tu utilisais ton téléphone qu'en cas d'urgence pour économiser la batterie quand tu partais ?

- C'est une urgence !

La voix de mon père se fit plus inquiète :

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien moi je vais bien mais c'est pour ton affaire de meurtre !

- Pff…Stiles! Tu n'es pas sensé en parler avec moi tu n'es même pas sensé savoir !

- Oui mais j'ai une idée !

Son père poussa à nouveau un long soupir avant de s'incliner :

- Je t'écoute…

- Imagine que ce n'est pas un humain qui a fait ça !

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

- Pourquoi pas un animal dressé pour tuer, tu vois genre la bête du Gévaudan !

- Je connais pas

- Ok… C'est un animal qui a tué des centaines de personnes en France et qui a fini pas être tué à la fin, certains disent que c'était un loup-garou ou un sorcier, une autre hypothèse dit que c'est une gros chien dressé pour tuer à qui on a mis une cuirasse utilisée par les chiens pendant la guerre il me semble . Pour faire court.

- Mais on n'a pas trouvé de poils ! Et ce n'était pas un coup de griffe !

- Et s'il avait aussi une cuirasse pare-balle avec des griffes recouvertes de fer par exemple comme un couteau !

Stiles parlait tellement vite que son père peinait à le comprendre mais il saisissait malgré tout l'essentiel

- Toi et tes couteaux… je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu en acheté tellement !

-Il y en a que treize !

- Mais c'est beaucoup et c'est des couteaux et c'est dangereux !

- Papa, j'ai dix-sept ans on va pas parler de ça, maintenant je suis grand, je sais que ça coupe! Et arrête de changer de sujet !

- Désolé j'ai tendance à l'oublier… N'empêche qu'il faudrait être vraiment tordu pour mettre une cuirasse et des griffes en fer à un gros chien !

- Les criminels ont rarement un esprit qui n'est pas tordu, tu es bien placé pour le savoir non?

- Oui c'est vrai et donc, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Je sais pas, cherche ! Moi je rentre demain matin et je fais des recherches, il doit bien y avoir une solution !

Et, après un énième soupir du sheriff :

-tu as fini tes devoirs au moins ?

Stiles pris alors une voix enfantine pour lui répondre

- Oui mon papa que j'aime !

-D'accord, à demain alors, je t'aime

-oui à demain, moi aussi »

Je raccroche mon téléphone et je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà plus que midi quand je le range de nouveau dans la poche de mon jean. Je me lève donc à contrecœur, met mon sac sur mon dos et descend de l'arbre.

Je regagne la clairière dans laquelle je commence par allumer un petit feu avec le bois amassé au matin avant de faire cuire mon repas et, après avoir bien mangé, j'éteins rapidement le feu. Moi qui ne voulais pas rentrer en avance je suis servi, mais au moins j'aurai de recherches à faire une fois rentré. Bien décidé à quand même profiter de mon après-midi, je prends mes couteaux, au cas où, et je vais faire un petit tour dans la forêt.

Mon sac de couteaux en bandoulière -toujours au cas où-, je commence à marcher tranquillement sur le petit sentier qui s'est formé au cours de mes précédents passages. J'écoute les petits animaux se cacher en m'entendant arriver, les oiseaux siffloter en cœur et ce grognement qui a l'air de me suivre à la trace depuis tout à l'heure… QUOI !? Un grognement ! Je me retourne d'un coup et porte la main à ma sacoche, j'en sors un couteau et je regarde attentivement… Les oiseaux ont arrêté de chanter et les souris n'osent plus bouger. Le silence, angoissant. Je fais un tour sur moi-même mais je ne remarque rien, je recommence donc à marcher en me disant que je deviens parano quand une ombre me frôle si rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps de la distinguer je me retourne à nouveau, rien. Toujours rien à part qu'il manque un couteau dans ma sacoche, je me retourne, Je me souviens alors de la forme qui est allée tuer ce jeune homme sur son lit d'hôpital ainsi que de ma mère qu'on a retrouvé morte dans une forêt il y a six ans…Et quand je commence à me dire que je vais finir pareil, j'entends le bruit du couteau disparu qui touche le sol à ma gauche je me précipite pour le ramasser et je remarque qu'il possède un fine rayure, comme si ce n'était pas un doigt qui l'avais pris mais plutôt une griffe, je me fonce donc vers le premier arbre que je vois et je monte le plus haut possible. Une fois sûr que je ne suis pas suivit je me retourne et regarde en bas. Rien. Toujours rien. Pas une ombre ou un bruit… Je ne me décide à redescendre que quand les oiseaux recommencent à chanter, une bonne heure plus tard.

Je cours sans m'arrêter jusqu'à mon camp et je rentre dans ma tente, terrifié et conscient que je ne me suis pas fait un film cette fois et que ce n'est pas ce bout de toile qui va me protéger… J'attends que les battements de mon cœur qui semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine aient repris une vitesse normale avant de me décider à sortir avant la nuit pour manger. Je rallume donc mon feu et fait cuire mon repas.

Il se fait tard, je n'arrive pas à dormir et j'ai vraiment peur que la CHOSE qui m'a attaqué avant revienne. Mais la fatigue due à toutes ces sensations fortes a finalement raison de moi et je m'endors.

Je me réveille à nouveau au beau milieu de la nuit, j'allume la lumière et je vois une ombre de l'autre côté de la fine toile de ma tente. Elle disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Je regarde autour de moi quand je m'aperçois que ma tente est ouverte et que mes pieds sont à l'extérieur alors que j'avais soigneusement tout fermé ! Je ne sais pas si je dois me cacher au fond de la tente précipitamment ou ne pas bouger pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ne pouvant choisir, je prends la solution entre les deux je tends lentement mon bras jusqu'à la sacoche où se trouvent mes couteaux qui est… vide ! Je ne laisse pas la peur me paralyser et je vais chercher celui qui j'ai caché sous le matelas avant de me coucher. Je décide enfin de me lever et je sors de ma tente en trombe, le couteau à la main, je regarde rapidement autour de moi et j'aperçois deux yeux ambrés au loin, à l'autre bout de la clairière. La lame de mon couteau reflétait le peu de lumière que la lune nous offrait. Cette fois je ne peux plus rien faire, la peur me paralyse, je suis incapable de bouger, j'observe ces yeux qui semblent briller dans la nuit et, alors que je me dis que j'allais mourir pour la deuxième fois de la journée, cette lueur disparaît soudainement. Je n'ose toujours pas bouger mais alors que je me retourne, je vois mes douze autres couteaux, plantés en cercle autour du feu et je commence à douter… Cette fois même si j'étais fatigué, je n'osais plus dormir. J'ai remis mes couteaux dans la sacoche, et j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Comment un animal aux yeux ambre peut-il planter des couteaux, en rond qui plus est, et qui étaient rangés, soit dit en passant, dans une sacoche au-dessus de ma tête. C'est alors que je percute :

« - Pourquoi avoir pris les couteaux JUSTE AU-DESSUS de ma tête et ne m'avoir rien fait ? Pourquoi me les rendre ? Pourquoi avoir tout laissé ouvert ? Cette CHOSE ne voulait donc rien me faire ou alors m'avertir que je serais le prochain ou alors,… autre CHOSE… »

J'espère ne rien avoir oublié de vous dire au début, que ça vous a plu et bien sûr si vous voulez des précisions, envoyez moi un MP! Je répond toujours sauf en cas de cataclysme

Ah oui j'oubliais, comme toujours, la review ne mord pas ;) Sentez vous son souffle chaud dans votre nuque qui vous invite à tout lui confier?

à la semaine prochaine mes petits garous!

, aquadragon


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes garous! Je suis de retour comme promis pour la suite ce lundi! Bon je suis désolé, il est un peu tard, mais pour ma défense j'ai essayé de poster hier soir et ce matin mais j'avais plus le temps donc je l'ai fait en rentrant des cours, *pas taper moi please!* bon j'arrête de vous faire attendre ^^ Bonne lecture à tous!

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Dès que je vois les premières lueurs de l'aube, je sors vite de ma tente pour prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Je vérifie les alentours par deux fois pour être sûr que cette CHOSE n'est pas là. Mais je me sens toujours épié, je ne vois rien mais je sens que quelque chose m'observe de loin, patiemment en attendant…Quoi au juste ? Elle doit être cachée quelque part j'en suis sûr mais il faut que je rentre maintenant, mon père doit m'attendre… Et si je suis en retard de quelques minutes il va appeler la police –sans jeux de mots-. Déjà que j'ai dû batailler pour avoir le droit de partir faire du camping tout seul avec ce tueur qui rôde…

Je range donc ma tente, toujours pas rassuré de sentir cette présence, j'en ai pour deux mois de cauchemars au moins… Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je vais trouver ce que c'est et … Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais après mais je trouverai. Bref, j'arrive donc à rejoindre ma voiture sans problème mais toujours inquiet, j'ai de la chance, la CHOSE à l'air d'avoir épargné ma vieille jeep. Je rejoins donc mon père à la maison. Comme toujours, il était inquiet pour moi, ça se voyait dans son expression.

« -Coucou papa ! Je suis rentré et il me manque un bras !

Le pauvre sheriff bondit de sa chaise avant de percuter que c'était encore ironique, il devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant depuis le temps que ça dure…

-Salut Stiles, ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, tu es tout pâle et tu as les yeux fatigués, on dirait que t'as mal dormi. Pourtant il n'a pas plu à ce que je sache ?

Ça y est, ça commence, pensais-je

-oui, oui ça va…Il n'a pas plu et j'ai effectivement mal dormi, je réfléchissais à ton affaire… mentit-je alors que je m'élançais déjà vers les escaliers menant à ma chambre.

-Stiles!

-Oui ?

-Tu mens très mal… »

Je m'en voulais de lui infliger ça mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais vu un, un quoi d'ailleurs ? Dans cette forêt ! Je devais d'abord savoir ce que c'était et surtout, ce qu'il me voulait. Je rejoins donc ma chambre en grommelant une réponse que même moi je ne comprenais plus. A peine arrivé, je balance mes affaires sur mon lit -je les rangerais plus tard- avant de me jeter sur l'ordinateur. J'appuie sur le bouton et pendant que ma bécane démarre, je récapitule des informations :

« -J'étais dans la forêt, je campais, et un genre d'animal est donc venu pour me faire je-ne-sais-quoi…Il a des yeux jaune-orangé comme les animaux nocturnes, je l'ai vu le soir, il peut prendre des objets avec ses griffes comme il a pris un couteau qui est rayé maintenant. Il doit donc être intelligent. Cette CHOSE est aussi très rapide comme… Ô mon dieu ! L'animal qui est passé devant la caméra à l'hôpital et qui a tué le jeune conducteur après cet accident ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être un chien, c'est trop grand même pour un gros chien, il avait les yeux à ma hauteur…Un ours ? Toujours trop grand ! Ça avait une façon de se tenir qui se rapprochait de l'homme… Un singe ? Non mais là je me mets vraiment à délirer ! Mais c'est quoi alors ? Bon il faut que je me calme, j'en parlerais à Scott et Lydia demain, maintenant, je commence mes recherches… »

J'ai lut des livres et regardé sur Internet jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, j'ai cherché des listes d'animaux avec des yeux ambre, une grande rapidité ou avec une taille humaine et une intelligence qui frôle ou même qui est tout simplement égale à celle de l'homme,… J'ai croisé les infos des listes, j'ai recommencé et re-recommencé sans rien trouver de plausible. Pas assez grand pas assez intelligent,… Bref, rien. Le vide total ! Aucun animal ne possède donc ces capacités ensemble… Une mutation génétique ou des combinaisons d'animaux ? Non, on n'est pas dans le dernier film de science-fiction, Stiles ! Mais peut être que voir du côté des légendes va me mettre sur la voie qui sait?

Le réveil sonne à 7h00, je dois me bouger si je ne veux pas arriver à la bourre, je saute donc dans mon pantalon, enfile un pull et vais prendre le petit déj'. Il y a un mot sur la table, il doit venir de mon père, je le lis :

« -Parti à 6h pour continuer les recherches »

Tiens, au moins il a dormi à la maison, ça doit être parce que je suis rentré en avance, il est inquiet. Je m'en voulais vraiment de ne pas le mettre au courant mais ça risquerait de trop l'alarmer et je n'arriverais à rien. Alors je laisse couler...

Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner, je saute dans la voiture pour arriver très vite chez Scott qui prenait encore son petit déjeuner, seul, comme moi, sa mère étant déjà partie travailler à l'hôpital.

« -Hello Scott !

-Salut mec, quoi de neuf ? J'ai appris que t'es rentré plus tôt de ton super camping ?

-Oui j'ai eu un…problème.

-Quoi ? Il a plu ou alors tu as vu un fantôme ? Ou alors une bête féroce ? Grrrrr !

-C'est pas moi qui voyait des loups dans la forêt quand on allait se promener il y a quelques années !

-Non mais tu vas pas ressortir ça à chaque fois !

-Si si, ça va te suivre toute ta vie !

- Pffff… Alors pourquoi t'es rentré ? Je parie sur la bête féroce comme j'ai pas vu un seul nuage.

-Tu crois pas si bien dire… lui répondis-je d'une voix à peine audible. Mais je continuai avant que Scott n'ai le temps de répondre :

-Je vous l'expliquerais à toi et Lydia à la cantine maintenant fini tes céréales, on va encore être en retard grâce à toi et en français en plus ! Je vois d'ici le prof : Stilinski, au tableau ! Comme vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard vous devez aussi pouvoir nous donner la réponse à l'exercice que vous avez hypothétiquement fait pour aujourd'hui ? »

Et nous nous mîmes à rire de bon cœur face à mon imitation plus que pathétique.

Scott met sa veste et je l'escorte jusqu'à ma fidèle Jeep qui nous amène à l'heure à l'école, ce qui étonna fortement notre prof de français d'excellente humeur ce lundi car il ne nous a fait aucune remarque. Je croise plus tard Lydia entre deux heures, toujours parfaitement maquillée et habillée à la pointe de la mode, qui trouve juste le temps de me faire la bise et de me rappeler la sortie au bowling de ce vendredi soir avant de disparaître à nouveau.

C'est donc à midi qu'on se retrouve tous les trois assis à la table de la cantine du lycée, et comme je le craignais, la première chose que Scott me demande est cette histoire de : « bête-féroce-de-la-forêt-qui-m 'a-fait-peur-et m'a-obligé-à-rentrer-en-avance » ce qui attisa naturellement la grande curiosité de la belle Lydia :

« -Comment ça une bête me dit-elle alors qu'on s'installait à peine pour déjeuner, tu as vu un animal dans la forêt ? Un prédateur ?commença la blonde.

-Euuu oui et non, c'était bizarre.

-Comment ça bizarre ? Expliques-nous ! Continua Scott. »

Je leur décris donc la CHOSE après leur avoir raconté ma petite aventure dans les bois.

« -Et comme je te connais, tu as fait des recherches, c'est pour ça que tu es rentré en avance !

-Quelle perspicacité mon cher Scott tu m'étonneras toujours lançais-je un peu ironiquement mais il ne le remarqua pas et sourit, tout fier de lui, ce qui fit rire Lydia

- Et alors tu as trouvé quoi ? Insista Lydia, visiblement très intéressée.

-Bein, euuuu, rien….

- Je te crois pas, désolé, tu m'as déjà fait le coup, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de rien trouver ! dit Scott, l'air sûr de lui, je me vis donc dans l'obligation de le contredire :

-Et bien figure toi que si, depuis hier matin, je n'ai recherché que ça en listant des animaux qui correspondaient à chaque critère et à croiser les listes et je n'ai trouvé aucun animal sur la planète qui rassemble tous ces critères! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

- Tu as pensé que ça pourrais être un croisement ou alors un animal possédant des gènes qui auraient pu muter pendant sa croissance ? S'enquit Lydia

- Oui j'y ai pensé ce qui m'a fait penser à rechercher du côté des légendes qui proviennent des fois d'animaux comme ça.

- Et tu as trouvé quoi ?renchérit Scott.

-Rien ! Je commence ce soir c'est ce que je viens de dire ! Enfin plus ou moins.

- Tu nous mets au courant quand tu trouves quelque chose ! Je me demande ce que ça peut être... »

Après avoir fini de manger, on se sépare pour aller en cours, je ramène Scott chez lui, comme tous les jours, et je rentre ensuite chez moi où le sheriff n'est toujours pas, comme d'habitude. Il avait encore passé sa journée au commissariat, il ne rentrera sûrement même pas ce soir… Je commande donc une pizza pour 7h30 et je m'assois devant mon ordinateur.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans événements importants, à part un prof de maths absent. Je mettais tous les jours mes amis au courant de l'avancée de mes recherches même si je ne trouvais pas grand-chose… Les sites internet donnent des capacités de vitesse et de force surélevée ainsi que des yeux particuliers à beaucoup de personnages fantastiques : des loups garous aux vampires en passant bien entendu par les Draconits dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant. D'après les légendes ce seraient des descendants des dragons qui peuvent prendre forme humaines s'ils le souhaitent, et qui ont hérité de pouvoirs extraordinaires de leurs aînés : des ailes pour voler, des écailles qui leurs servent d'armure, leurs mains peuvent chauffer à tel point qu'elles ont la capacité de faire fondre les métaux, leurs yeux ont différentes teintes suivant leurs éléments respectifs,… Mais personne ne sais comment les tuer, on sait pour les vampires, les loups garous mais pour les Draconits non.

Après avoir noté ces recherches sur un papier, je range ces feuilles dans un classeur et regarde ma montre

« -18h45, je vais y aller, on a rendez-vous tous les trois au bowling dans un quart d'heure et je dois aller chercher Scott »

Je prends donc de l'argent, je monte dans ma voiture et me dirige vers la maison de Scott. Celui-ci est déjà devant la porte, impatient de partir pour se détendre après une semaine de cours.

« -re!

-Salut mec ! Bon alors, tu montes ou tu attends de te faire bouffer par une bestiole qui rôde ? lançai-je

-Ça te rends vraiment dingo cette histoire…

-J'ai toujours été dingue, tu avais jamais remarqué avant ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis…

-non, le coupais-je, erreur, là tu es censé dire un truc qui ressemblerait plus à : Stiles mais tu sais, tu es pas aussi bizarre qu'on le dit et que tu le penses, tu es même plutôt sympa… et tout le reste ! Pas que t'es d'accord ! Pfff et t'appelle ça un ami…»

Scott soupira et je mis la voiture en marche.

Une fois sur le parking du bowling, je garai ma voiture et, au moment où j'allais dire un truc du genre :

« Lydia est en retard, on va enfin pouvoir reprocher quelque chose à notre petite princesse ! »

Elle apparut d'entre deux camionnettes :

« -Comme toujours en retard les garçons… Mais je ne perds pas espoir : 4minutes et 38 secondes, c'est déjà mieux que la dernière fois !

-Tu vois, on n'est pas des cas complètement désespérés ! On se soigne ! M'exclamais-je, pour essayer de nous rattraper.

-Mouais…murmura Lydia, plus pour elle que pour nous.

-Bon on rentre ou on fait un pique-nique ? demanda Scott, nous tirant de notre passionnante discussion sur «comment soigner la non-ponctualité aiguë de certains d'entre nous » »

J'entre donc dans la grande salle de jeux, suivit de près par Lydia et Scott. En tant qu'habitués, nous nous dirigeons tout de suite vers le comptoir pour payer deux parties et un repas entre les deux, comme d'habitude. On passe ensuite dans les vestiaires pour mettre des chaussures adaptées et on démarre notre première partie. Ce qui est intéressant avec nous, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais qui va gagner, soit c'est moi ou Lydia qui calculons tout, soit c'est ce cher Scott qui bourrine un peu, il faut le dire. Bref c'est une partie très distrayante qui s'annonce…

Dès le premier lancé de Scott, on remarque qu'il n'est pas en forme aujourd'hui, la boule part de travers et atterrit dans la rigole, ce sera donc un duel acharné entre moi et Lydia. Une valse entraînante où les quilles volent au rythme des boules qui les percutent commença alors. Les Strikes et les Spares se succédaient pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'élire enfin un gagnant ou plutôt une gagnante : Lydia ! La blonde vénitienne a réussi à mener avec un score de 178 points, je suis avec un score de 161 et Scott est un peu à la traîne avec 136 points. Bref, on a déjà fait pire.

La première partie terminé et après s'être un peu, voire beaucoup, mais toujours gentiment moqué de notre ami Scott, nous nous dirigeons en riant vers la table que nous avions réservé un peu plus tôt à l'accueil. Je m'assois donc, suivit de mes camarades et je commence à siroter mon coca.

« -Alors tes recherches, tu as trouvé quelque chose en plus depuis hier ? Commença Lydia que l'hypothèse de la créature-mythologique-inconnue-pas-si-mythologique -que-ça-mais-toujours- inconnue ne convainquait pas.

-Non, rien de plus, je pencherais plutôt entre le loup garou et le Draconit mais sinon c'est le vide. »

Un homme que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent tourna la tête vers nous en entendant des paroles, je croisai son regard un moment et mon sang se glaça, ses yeux prirent un reflet d'ambre avant de reprendre leur couleur habituelle. Je lui fis alors dos précipitamment, tremblant comme une feuille. L'homme de leva alors et sortit, tout simplement. C'était la CHOSE ? Encore un avertissement ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Que veut-il de moi ? Scott me tira soudain de mes pensées sombres :

« -Hey mec, ça va ?

-euuu, ouai ouai… C'est cool t'inquiète !répondis-je, cachant mon trouble. »

Lydia n'a pas été dupe mais me le cache pour en reparler plus tard seul à seul, j'en suis sûr mais trop chamboulé pour m'en inquiéter. Je commence donc à manger pour penser à autre chose, cette CHOSE ne va pas me gâcher la soirée, j'y réfléchirais plus tard.

Le repas fini, nous entamons une deuxième partie de bowling où Scott fait une remontée fulgurante jusqu'à la première position au détriment de Lydia qui finit en dernière position, il faut croire que le sport l'estomac plein ne lui réussit pas ! Nous rentrons donc chacun chez nous vers minuit, la lune éclaire le parking et je n'ose pas regarder aux alentours de peur de revoir ces yeux… Ce sentiment d'être épié ne me quitte pas, je décide alors de retourner camper ce weekend, pour répondre à mes questions et mettre un terme à cette histoire.

Définitivement.

Voilà, j'espère comme toujours que ça vous a plut ^^, et qu'il y avait pas trop de fautes parce que j'ai souvent peur de m'emmêler les pinceaux avec les temps,... ou d'autre trucs que j'ai raté quand j'ai relu XD

Ah oui n'oubliez pas de laisser une pitite review, j'adore connaître vos avis, et puis, si jamais y'a quelque chose de dérangeant, les critiques ça aide aussi à s'améliorer! ;)

Alors à lundi prochain pour le troisième chapitre! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine mes garous! =)


	3. Chapter 3, partie 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé, je poste un peu tard mais je peux pas poster plus tôt dans la journée , je fais ce que je peux...

Alors pour commencer avant que j'oublie :

Manon42 et Njut : Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment à continuer! Je suis content que ce début vous ai plu et j'espère que les premières réponses de cette suite vont vous plaire!

Ah oui, une nouvelle info, en personne un peu sadique -merci les filles qui se sentiront visées parce qu'elles m'ont contaminé- Ce chapitre ainsi que le quatrième et le cinquième seront en deux partie plus petites ce que fait que la seconde partie arrivera milieu de semaine, mercredi soir ou jeudi sûrement ;)

Je crois que j'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture je crois! Donc Bonne Lecture mes garous!

CHAPITRE : 3, partie 1

Samedi matin, 6h 30, je prépare à nouveau mes affaires comme la semaine dernière. Je ne compte toujours pas me défiler, j'irai régler cette histoire, sinon elle va torturer mon cerveau d'hyperactif jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'est donc vers 7h 30 que j'arrive dans la clairière, il fait déjà presque jour, j'avais laissé un mot au shérif avant d'y aller pour le prévenir:

« Je suis reparti faire du camping, je reviens demain soir, bon weekend, Stiles. »

Je l'avais posé sur la table de la cuisine, bien en évidence pour ne pas que mon père arrive à le rater, juste avant de partir. Il ne s'inquiétera donc pas plus que d'habitude.

J'arrive comme toujours dans cette clairière, avec mes sacs et mes couteaux, en essayant vainement de sortir de mon esprit cette peur d'être surveillé. Et c'est un peu stressé que je monte ma tente avant de prendre un petit déjeuné mérité après tous ces efforts - la tente a été récalcitrante, donc oui il est vraiment mérité !- . Je reprends donc quelques forces. Les couteaux posés près de moi, j'essaie de respirer calmement et la pression commence étonnamment à baisser, de toute façon que je sois tranquille ou stressé, le résultat sera le même donc mieux vaut être détendu. C'est donc en ayant repris un peu confiance que je me relève pour aller chercher du bois.

Je pars alors, toujours accompagné de mes fidèles lames argentées, en direction de la forêt. Je passe au-dessus du ruisseau, me rafraichissant au passage car la chaleur est accablante. Je pense aussi à me débarrasser de mon T-shirt pour avoir moins chaud - de toute façon je suis seul - mais je me ravise au dernier moment, j'étais loin d'être seul la semaine passée… Et puis un assassin non-identifié-pervers, sans moi ! Finalement je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de bois aujourd'hui, heureusement qu'il m'en reste de la semaine dernière ! Je rentre donc au campement, un peu déçu quand même, pour découvrir que…

Rien n'a changé ! Passé le soulagement de ne pas voir ma tente en miettes et mes affaires déchiquetées et éparpillées avec écrit en sang de lapin dessus : « I'll kill you tonight» - sans oublier le mignon petit lapin égorgé, baignant dans le reste de son sang à côté- .Et comme il me reste encore quelques heures avant midi je décide de monter dans un arbre, comme à mon habitude aussi bizarre soit elle, pour réviser et peut-être aussi dessiner, lire ou réfléchir. Après mes révisions éclair, je prends finalement la deuxième option et entame un chapitre de mon livre qui traitait des loups garous, suite à mes récentes recherches. J'apprends qu'ils ont, dans certaines légendes, appris à contrôler leur formidable puissance et qu'ils peuvent se transformer à volonté, bien que la lune accentue toujours la difficulté à contrôler. Leurs yeux peuvent être de différentes couleurs une fois transformé, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, on sait juste que la couleur des yeux de la forme humaine est différente de celle de la forme lupine. Le premier signe d'une transformation est justement ce changement de couleur caractéristique. Bref, j' me demande des fois où ils vont chercher ça…

Je regarde ma montre, midi, j'allume donc un feu et je me prépare à manger, toujours aucun signe de cette CHOSE. Je reprends quelques forces en mangeant et enchaîne avec une sieste digestive et réparatrice. Je me réveille au milieu de l'après-midi, je meurs de chaud mais je décide de tenter le diable : aller me promener sur le chemin que j'avais emprunté la dernière fois. Je me mets donc à marcher sur ce sentier que j'avais si souvent emprunté par le passé et qui me donne à présent des frissons.

…

Cela fait une bonne heure que je marche et, comme je ne vois rien venir, je commence un peu à me détendre et à désespérer de trouver une réponse à mes questions car je n'oublie pas pourquoi je suis ici dans cette forêt silencieuse, seul.

« - Que fait tu ici ? »

Une voix d'homme venue de derrière me fait sursauter, je dégaine mes couteaux, un dans chaque main, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'avais eu peur je commence alors à sermonner sévèrement mon interlocuteur en me retournant vers lui, tout en me mettant en position pour lancer au cas où :

« -Ah ! Non mais tu es malade ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque! Et d'abord t'es qui et qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Je suis seul habituellement et je le reste. Personne ne vit à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Et puis qu'est ce qui te prend de venir comme ça de derrière, tu veux me tu…er ?

Je lui fais face à présent, c'est un homme, un peu plus âgé que moi, il me regarde avec ses yeux émeraude emplis de dureté. Je me dis comme toujours que j'aurais ENCORE mieux fait de me taire, on dirait qu'il veut vraiment me tuer.

- Je suis chez moi. La maison qui est derrière la pente est la mienne.

Le jeune homme me fixe alors avec encore plus de dureté, je note aussi qu'il est torse-nu, sûrement se sentait-t-il assez seul pour se dévêtir à cause de la chaleur. Mais je ne me laisse pas démonter, persuadé, qu'il ment :

- C'est ça, fou-toi de moi, cette maison est complètement brûlée suite à un incendie, elle appartenait aux Hale. Attends deux secondes, Derek ? Et merde j'ai encore fait une boulette ! »

Je lâcha mes couteaux de stupeur et vis dans son regard émeraude qui commençait à virer un rouge dangereux passer un éclair de tristesse puis de la colère, il se retourna et parti vers les reste de sa demeure en courant étonnamment vite.

- Attends ! Je suis désolé ! »

Mais il était déjà parti...

Je m'en veux, je l'ai blessé, je suis vraiment trop con des fois ! Je me baisse pour ramasser mes couteaux tout en continuant de m'engueuler intérieurement. Je me repasse alors la scène dans la tête, comme pour essayer de me trouver une excuse quand je réalise, enfin :

« Des yeux qui changent de couleur quand la colère monte il rapidité impressionnante, c'est ce qu'il y avait écrit dans le livre… murmurais, je pour moi-même » murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je m'aperçus alors que j'avais lu quelque part que les loups garous –puisque c'est était bien un d'après mes informations- avaient une acuité visuelle remarquable sans oublier des réflexes et –je blêmis-, une ouïe très développée. C'est donc pris de panique que je me retourne vers le bas de la pente, j'écoute, présentant l'arrivée imminente de quelqu'un et je sortis mes couteaux, prêt pour avoir mes réponses, quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

J'entends alors un bruit venant de ma gauche, je me retourne pour voir que ce que je craignais est effectivement arrivé : il avait entendu et voulais des explications. Je connaissais un peu Derek, il était tout sauf diplomate et encore moins patient. Mon « courage » s'envola aussi tôt. Je lance alors un couteau vers mon agresseur, pris de panique, mais celui-ci l'évite avec une facilité déconcertante :

« - Reflexes » mes souvins-je

Je lui envoie quand même ma deuxième lame avant qu'il ne se remette en position offensive et me mette en pièce. Je ne vis même pas si la lame avait un jour touché sa cible, je me mets à courir vers ma tente-la Jeep étant vraiment trop loin-, qui ne me servirait probablement à rien mais c'était mon seul endroit -à part les arbres, qui ne me seraient d'aucune utilité ici, les premières branches étaient trop hautes pour monter vite, et je devais monter très vite- où je me sentirais un peu plus en sécurité et où j'aurai une chance de m'en sortir, vivant. Je continue donc à courir, je passe le ruisseau, je sens mon pied partir et puis, rien. Le néant, le noir complet…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut! (et que j'ai pas fait de fautes, comme toujours XD)

La review est toujours là, c'est notre amie! Confiez lui toutes vos impression ;)

à très bientôt alors mes garous!


	4. Chapter 3, partie 2

Hello tout le monde! Je suis un peu en retard, comme toujours et j'en suis encore désolé, c'est que j'ai tout le temps des imprévus (genre le communion à ma cousine qui c'est finie très tard hier...) Donc je pouvais pas poster... Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié et me revoici donc avec le deuxième partie de ce chapitre qui était assez attendue je crois ^^

Un petit bonjour à Mlle Stilinski, merci pour ta review elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir et encouragé à continuer! Je sais que je suis cruel, mais il faut pas m'en vouloir, je le répète, j'ai été contaminé! Merciii! Bizz'(non parce que je vous ais pas dit mais comme j'étais pas là mercredi-jeudi parce que j'avais pas internet, j'ai quand même écrit un petit peu avec mon ordi!) Bon j'envoie la suite! :D

**CHAPITRE 3, partie 2**

Quand je reviens à moi, je suis couché suis un matelas, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux au début, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un n'attend que ça mais ma curiosité me pousse finalement à les ouvrir quand même. Ils rencontrent une toile verte, tendue au-dessus de ma tête, je suis donc dans ma tente. Mais comment suis-je arrivé là ? Je me souviens juste avoir commencé à traverser le ruisseau et puis plus rien. J'essaie donc de me lever et de sortir de mon lit. J'ai à peine levé la tête que le monde se met à tanguer et celle-ci retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller. Je passe alors la main dans mes cheveux pour sentir un bandage autour de ma tête. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là mais surtout qui me l'a mis. Bon si on y réfléchit la personne qui me l'a mis ne devrait pas me vouloir du mal. Théoriquement. Sauf si c'est… Derek. Je pense alors à me mettre debout. Je cherche des yeux mes couteaux mais il a dû les emmener avec lui. Je rampe jusqu'à la sortie de la tente mais je ne vois rien, aveuglé par le soleil. J'essaie donc de me mettre debout précipitamment quand une ombre s'approche puis je me sens à nouveau tomber, et le vide. Encore.

Je me réveille à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, avec une vague impression de déjà-vu. Je me redresse lentement et remarque que mes bandages ont été changés, donc la personne qui l'a fait doit encore être là, quelque part. Une fois assis sur mon lit de camp, j'attends que mon corps s'habitue un peu à cette nouvelle position avant de sortir de la tente, doucement mais sûrement. Une fois mes yeux accommodés à la lumière, je remarque que j'étais effectivement dans ma tente, les restes du feu sont toujours un peu à l'écart et mes affaires sont encore toutes là, même mes couteaux qui sont posés à deux pas devant moi et que je ramasse « au cas où ». Je commence vraiment à me pose des questions, là.

Je tourne la tête vers la forêt et mon sang se glace quand je réalise que c'est bien ce que je craignais : Derek est adossé contre un tronc solide, a même pas 50 mètres devant moi. Il m'a entendu mais il ne daigne même pas lever les yeux, il reste concentré sur MON bouquin qu'il lit patiemment. Si quelqu 'un m'avait dit que ce mec était revenu de New York, je ne l'aurais pas cru alors si en plus on me disait que « MONSIEUR-le-gros-dur-flippant-mais-pas-mal-foutu-q uand-même » savait lire, je l'aurais envoyé cette personne chez un psy! Or, il se tient là, il m'attend, et j'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet de discussion que se profile à l'horizon…

Je le regarde donc un moment, hésitant. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se passer ni ce que je vais faire mais j'ai la vague impression que je ne vais pas aimer. Je m'approche finalement, après un -long- moment d'hésitation. Il ne daigne lever les yeux avant que je sois devant lui, ça doit être parce qu'il n'a pas envie de courir pour me tuer une deuxième fois. Ses yeux d'émeraude me fixent sans ciller, m'obligeant à commencer :

« -euu, Salut ? Essayais-je, un peu désespérément, je l'avoue.

Un grognement me répondit.

-Okay, je sais pas vraiment quoi penser là, à part que je suis VRAIMENT dans la merde… Je suppose que je devrais commencer par m'excuser pour la connerie que j'ai sorti tout à l'heure, et –je remarque alors son bandage sur le bras- le couteau que tu n'as pas réussi à éviter en essayant de me tuer mais tu peux y aller maintenant, j'ai plus aucune chance de toute façon, tu m'auras déjà bouffé avant que je mette la main dans ma sacoche.

-Tu es un idiot, Stiles. Dit-il simplement, me donnant une tape dans la nuque.

- Aie, tu pourrais me tuer sans souffrances et rapidement au moins, ah oui et évite aussi une mort trop horrible, mon père risquerait de ne pas le supporter, déjà qu'il va avoir du mal à faire mon deuil.

Je reçus une nouvelle tape dans la nuque

-Idiot ! grogna-t-il, je ne vais pas te tuer, je veux des réponses. Comment tu sais tout ça sur moi et ce que je suis ?

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer ? Cool ! T'es un gentil monstre alors ! M'exclamais-je mais je regrette aussitôt cette phrase. Le « monstre » en question me plaqua contre l'arbre où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, me coupant le souffle avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, comme prévu.

-Répond ! Cracha-t-il.

-OK, mais d'abord tu pourrais éviter de te coller comme ça à moi, je trouve ça gênant ! Répondis-je en gesticulant pour l'éloigner.

Un grognement s'ensuit et il décolle légèrement son torse du mien et me pousse à continuer du regard.

-Pour commencer, mon père est le sheriff et j'ai donc accès aux fichiers des certaines personne, aussi, j'ai relu ton fichier plusieurs fois comme on n'avait pas découvert qui… enfin voilà quoi, tu m'as compris !

-Abrège, tu m'énerve !

-Ça va être facile pour la suite, tu m'as vu !

- Développe ?

- Tu te contredis, un coup j'abrège, un coup je développe, …

-Explique avant que je perde patience

-Tu dis jamais s'il te plait ? Demandais-je en mimant d'être outré par l'impolitesse de mon interlocuteur.

- Non. Répondit celui-ci, maintenant tu m'expliques et tu changes pas de sujet sinon je t'arrache la langue, avec mes dents. Je suis impoli mais impatient aussi.

- Bon, d'accord. Je suis venu la semaine dernière pour camper mais je suis reparti en avance.

-Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai vu des yeux orange dans la nuit que me suivaient et qu'en me réveillant mes couteaux n'étaient plus dans ma chambre mais plantés en rond autour des reste du feu de camp avec des rayures provoquées par des griffes dessus ! J'ai donc fait des recherches pendant la semaine après être parti parce que ça m'intrigue tu vois, vu que c'était tout sauf un animal ! Et ça, tu l'explique comment ?

-C'était pas moi si c'est ce que tu insinue.

Cette révélation me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, c'était pas Derek ?

Voilàà! :), j'espère que ça vous a plus, comme toujours! :D Donc je vous dit à lundi mes garous alors! (Ah oui et, la review, elle est juste en dessous! ;) )


	5. Chapter 4, partie 1

Hello tout le monde, je suis là à l'heure pour une fois (en tout cas j'écris ces mots à l'heure en espérant que j'aurais posté avant de partir en cours XD, j'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine avec les jours fériés pour certains!

C'est donc un chapitre en deux parties, comme prévu! Cette fois ce sera la première partie qui sera légèrement plus courte que la seconde!

Je suis content de retrouver Mlle Stilinski, que je remercie pour m'avoir suivi! Merci aussi pour ton commentaire qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir! J'ai une fan! Je suis trop content :D C'est ça, le chapitre est plus court quand il est coupé en deux, désolé, mais les deux parties ensembles font normalement un chapitre complet! ;) J'étais pas sensé le couper au départ et puis quand y'a commencé à avoir des moments où j'ai sentis que ça serai vraiment... Méchant, j'avoue! J'ai pas pu résister! :3 Pour être franc je pensait pas être aussi méchant pour l'instant, parce que, comment dire... ça va être de pire en pire... Du Sterek? qui a vu du Sterek? *regarde à gauche puis à droite innocemment* Désolé mais le chapitre suivant est aussi coupé en deux ...et le cinquième aussi ...mais normalement pas le sixième, enfin je vais essayer!

Bizz', j'espère te revoir très bientôt! :D

Bon hoplà, je vous laisse lire mes garous! Bonne lecture! :)

**CHAPITRE 4, partie 1**

_Cette révélation me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, c'était pas Derek ?_

-Ola, attends deux secondes, c'était pas toi ? Mais alors c'était quoi ?

-Aucune idée, en tout cas c'est sur mon territoire.

-Ton territoire, laisse-moi rire, comme les loups ? Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié… Et j'ai toujours une garantie de ne pas mourir égorgé par tes belles dents ? Je me frappai mentalement, maintenant c'est sûr, il allait me tuer.

-Oui, si tu te tais, à priori, et que tu arrêtes ce genre de remarque sinon je t'égorge avec ces dents, justement, mais après t'avoir longuement torturé.

-Chouette, on est presque amis alors ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi, t'es obligé de toute façon je suis adorable et indispensable !

-Tu es tout sauf adorable, j'aurais plutôt dis assommant. Et en quoi t'es indispensable ? Parce que je n'ai rien remarqué pour l'instant.

-Quoi ? Et explique-moi, par exemple, comment tu vas voir cet CHOSE, qui est en passant, un Draconit d'après mes recherches ?

-Un Draconit ?

-Oui, c'est un descendant des dragons, un métamorphe, comme toi. D'ailleurs, vous êtes plusieurs ?

- Pas tes oignons.

-Tiens, c'est de pire en pire, tu fais même plus de phrases complètes ! Réponds moi sinon on va pas aller loin !

- Je suis le seul ici, pour l'instant, les autres sont… Maintenant tu m'expliques, ou je fais sauter ta garantie !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, cool, je t'explique! J'ai donc fait des recherches qui m'ont décidé à revenir ici pour avoir des explications après avoir l'avoir « rencontré » la première fois, quitte à me faire tuer. C'est vrai quoi, il aurait pu me tuer depuis un bail, ce Draconit mais il l'a pas fait donc ça m'a travaillé. J'ai emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque et j'ai sauté dans ma jeep et je suis revenu.

- Je savais que tu étais imbécile mais à ce point…

-Si tu ne veux pas que je rentre chez moi, tu écoutes ma fin.

- Et ensuite tu rentres chez toi !

- Non mais tu es pas bien ? On est samedi et j'ai pas cours demain, je reste donc ici !

-tu pars !

- Non je reste, ton territoire ou pas, si c'était ton prochain argument !

Le jeune homme parait décontenancé un moment, mais se ressaisi, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il abandonne, pour cette fois Il a la même expression que mon père quand il cède.

-d'accord mais tu dors avec moi, je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

- euuu, avec toi? C'est pas que l'idée me déplait mais, tu me trouve attirant d'ailleurs ? demande-je, sûr de le faire changer d'avis ou de signer mon arrêt de mort.

- pffff, imbécile… L'entendis-je murmurer entre ces dents pendant qu'il se retourne vers ma tente.

-J'ai entendu !

-M'en fou.

J'allais répliquer mais il se dirige déjà vers ma tente et commence à prendre quelques affaires, je lui prête main-forte, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et on se met alors en route, de quoi passer la nuit sur le dos, vers la maison calcinée des Hale.

Une fois en bas de la colline, je découvre une grande bâtisse couverte de cendre. Derek ne ralentis même pas dans la pente et s'engouffre dans le bâtiment par la porte noircie. Je le suis tant bien que mal, ayant eu plus de difficultés à descendre la colline. Je passe le pas de la porte et entre dans une pièce sombre, seulement éclairé par la lumière déclinante du soleil à travers les vitres brisées, qui sert d'entrée. Devant moi, un grand escalier et de part et d'autre, deux portes, en fin, des cadres de porte. Je monte donc les escaliers, me doutant que les chambres sont à l'étage et je me dirige vers la salle qui semble être la chambre de Derek. Je le vois, penché au-dessus de mon sac. Il en extirpe mon matelas et le pose à côté de celui qui lui sert de lit.

-Tu dors là.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

-je te l'ai déjà dit je veux pas ta mort sur ma conscience.

- et tu tiens à moi depuis quand ?

- J'ai déjà eu assez de morts que j'aurais pu éviter.

- si tu veux, on peut en parler, tu sais, tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde !

-Je sais, mais je suis l'alpha, je dois protéger les gens à qui je tiens.

-donc tu tiens à moi ?

-Rahhh, va te coucher!

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je me mets en caleçon dans la pièce d'à côté avant de plonger vite fait sous mes couvertures. Derek, se déshabille à côté de moi, et se couche à son tour, me laissant rouge pivoine et le cœur battant. Je me rends alors compte qu'il l'entend battre et je m'efforce donc de calmer sa course.

-Derek ? Dis-je pour le distraire.

Un grognement me répond.

-comment je suis arrivé dans ma tente ?

-bein, je t'ai porté, j'avais pas le choix ! Je voulais avoir des réponses, savoir comment tu savais tout ça et ce que tu savais exactement ! Je t'ai donc suivit pendant que tu courrais et tu as glissé sur une pierre en traversant la petite rivière que menait à ton camp. Tu étais inconscient, je t'ai donc pris dans mes bras, je t'ai porté jusqu'à ta tente. Une fois arrivé, j'ai lavé ta blessure et j'ai bandée.

-D'accord, merci. Au fait, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon couteau, c'était un réflexe … Et pour l'allusion à cet…accident.

-C'était pas un accident.

-Quoi ?

-C'était pas un accident !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu connais la famille argent?

-Non, pourquoi ? Ah, si, on a Allison dans notre classe, son nom c'est Argent, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais, cette Allison, elle a perdu sa tante, quelques années après l'incendie.

- ouai pourq…

-Je l'ai tuée.

Je fais un saut dans mon lit et me lève brusquement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Mec, tu ne vois rien de bizarre, tu m'invite à dormir dans ta chambre après m'avoir couru après dans la forêt ce qui m'a mené à me fracasser la tête contre une pierre puis tu m'annonce, comme ça, d'un coup, que tu as tué quelqu'un, qui ,en plus, est la tante d'un fille de ma classe ? Tu veux que je réagisse comment ? Que je te saute dans les bras ?

-Hé, Ho, calmes toi Stiles ! Tu ne connais rien de moi et rien de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé !

-Je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop risqué pour mon petit cul humain !

Les yeux de mon interlocuteur virent alors au rouge et ses canines s'allongent dangereusement et je n'ai pas besoin de voir ses griffes pour avoir qu'elles sont apparues avec le reste. Cette fois, c'est la fin, je crois que je viens de me jeter dans la gueule… Du loup…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! :3 donc la suite Mercredi/Jeudi sûrement si tout se passe bien ^^

à bientôt mes garous et encore merci pour vos reviews qui me donnent toujours plus envie de continuer (surtout que hier soir j'ai eu pleins d'idées, pas toutes très bonnes pour vous d'ailleurs mais je vais me taire :3 je vais me faire mordre!)

Bon début de semaine à tous! =D


	6. Chapter 4, partie 2

Me revoici comme promis pour la suite! J'espère que tout se passe bien chez vous! Moi je suis dans une phase déprime à cause d'une certaine auteure qui a essayé de me tuer par me biais de sa fic, elle a presque réussi d'ailleurs... Bref, j'espère que cette partie de chapitre, un peu plus longue que la précédente vous plaira aussi!

On se retrouve au niveau du bouton post review? ;)

Bonne lecture mes garous!

__**CHAPITRE 4 : partie 2**

_Les yeux de mon interlocuteur virent alors au rouge, ses canines s'allongent dangereusement et je n'ai pas besoin de voir ses griffes pour savoir qu'elles sont apparues avec le reste. Cette fois, c'est la fin, je crois que je viens de me jeter dans la gueule… Du loup…_

-tu te mets assis sur ton matelas et tu m'écoutes ou je t'arrache la tête, je suis déjà assez passé pour un monstre comme ça !

-tu es un monstre ! Tu as tué des gens !

-Je me suis vengé et je n'ai tué que Kate, et j'ai sauvé des vies en le faisant, crois-moi !

Ses yeux reprennent peu à peu leur couleur normale et il s'allonge sur son matelas.

-Et puis fait ce que tu veux, j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

Ces paroles me persuadent alors de sa sincérité, je me rallonge donc sur mon matelas, non loin du loup, l'esprit à peu près tranquille.

-d'accord, je te crois, tu m'as convaincu.

-j'espère, je ne suis pas aussi bavard d'habitude mais tu me donne envie de me confier, de raconter tout ce que j'ai encaissé ces dernières années, seul. Même si on se connait à peine, je crois que sinon je vais imploser à cause de tout ce que je garde pour moi. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je ne suis pas trop…habitué aux long discours mais je vais faire un effort pour t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai tué Kate. Et je ne le referais pas deux fois, j'en ai ma claque de passer pour le méchant.

Il se met alors à me conter son histoire, sa vie radicalement changée par une étincelle… Une étincelle de folie dans les yeux d'une traitresse qui a mis le feu à sa vie. Je pardonne aussitôt Derek pour son « crime », ce monstre l'a mérité, elle l'a manipulé, elle a profité de lui pour détruire des innocents et elle l'a consumé mais elle a fini six pieds sous terre, elle a rejoint ses victimes qui la hanteront pour l'éternité et elle l'a cherché. J'ai un peu pitié du lycanthrope sur le coup, il a perdu toute sa famille, sauf sa sœur qui a aussi survécu à l'incendie car elle était avec lui à l'école à ce moment.

-Et ta sœur ?

-Quand j'ai tué Kate, j'avais une douzaine d'année, je contrôlais à peu près ma transformation mais quand j'ai sentis son odeur sur les bidons d'essence qui ont servi à allumer le feu, je savais que j'allais la tuer la prochaine fois qu'elle osera s'approcher de moi. J'ai donc attendu le samedi, j'ai préparé ma vengeance, mais je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir parce que je n'étais pas comme elle, je voulais juste lui ôter la vie comme elle en a ôté tant d'autre avec la complicité de son grand père. On allait donc comme tous les samedis se promener dans les bois et c'est dans ces bois que je lui ai dit que j'avais tout compris et que je lui ai tranché la gorge avec mes griffes juste avant quelle ai eu le temps de pousser un cri, juste après qu'elle ait compris que j'allais la tuer comme elle avait tué les miens…

-et ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais regretté, mais ce geste m'a marqué. Je ne veux pas être un tueur, je veux juste qu'on me laisse. Je veux vivre ma vie tranquille, c'est tout ce que je demande, en plus d'être heureux si possible, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus à ce que les gens appellent le bonheur…

- Oui, la vie est injuste, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Mais tu ne vas pas la finir ici ! Tu es seul, tu vis dans une maison brûlée avec tout tes souvenirs qui te hantent, tu ne veux pas passer à autre chose ?

-J'ai essayé, c'est pour ça que je suis parti pour New York l'année dernière pour échapper aux chasseurs et prendre un nouveau départ mais je ne pouvais plus me transformer en ville, ce qui me rendait stressé, j'avais l'impression de m'enfermer à moitié et… cette endroit me manquait.

-C'est pour ça que…

-Que j'ai décidé de revenir, oui, je suis arrivé hier. J'ai tout laissé à New York et je suis venu ici avec de l'argent pour vivre.

-Mais, tu avais 12ans, tu as fait quoi après l'incendie ?

-J'ai été placé dans une famille d'accueil avec ma sœur, on a été ensemble. Mais nos « parents » étaient violents et nous battaient. Ils ne connaissaient rien de notre nature mais le fait qu'on se soignait les amusait, ils ne se posaient pas plus de questions, ils pouvaient nous frapper fort mais et sans risque de nous tuer, enfin presque…

-comment ça ?

-le père… -se voix se brise- Le père était alcoolique, le jours des 18 ans de ma sœur, j'en avais alors 17, il a essayé de violer Laura, elle a n'a pas pu de se défendre car on ne devait évidemment pas révéler notre nature et a juste eu le temps de crier, j'étais alors dans le jardin quand j'ai entendu son cri, je me suis précipité vers la maison et quand je suis rentré dans la chambre de mes « parents », je l'ai vue étalée sur la moquette, dans une mare de sang, mon « père » avait les yeux rouges et tenait fermement une barre en argent, le pied d'une lampe. Il répétait : « elle m'a repoussé, elle m'a repoussé »J'ai juste eu le temps de comprendre qu'il avait fracassé la nuque de ma sœur, ce qui l'avait assommée, et qu'il l'avait ensuite rouée de coups jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, avant que le processus de régénération ou moi n'ai le temps de la sauver. J'étais sous le choc quand j'ai vu un coup partir vers moi et je l'ai esquivé un peu trop tard, le bout de la barre m'a entaillé la joue et je ne sentais plus que l'odeur du sang, le douleur m'a aidé à ne pas tuer une nouvelle personne et j'ai vite couru vers la fenêtre, je suis passé à travers et je me souviens m'être mis à courir, pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule dans la mousse, dans la forêt que tu vois par la fenêtre et je me suis roulé en boule et endormi, toutes ces émotions m'avaient fatigué. Le lendemain, c'est notre chien qui m'a réveillé, il me pistait et je sentais l'odeur de mon père adoptif qui le suivait. Ils devaient être à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Je me suis alors mis debout et j'ai entendu mon « père » charger son fusil et m'appeler alors que le chien courait joyeusement vers moi. Je me suis mis à courir de nouveau, pour lui échapper, c'est pas que cette balle m'aurait tué mais la douleur est quand même là. Une fois que je me suis assez éloigné, j'ai trouvé la solution, je l'entendais encore donc je me suis dit qu'il m'entendrait aussi et j'ai hurlé ma rage, le plus fort possible ce qui a fait tellement peur au chien qu'il est rentré chez moi en courant et que mon père a sauté dans la voiture pour rentrer se saouler de nouveau et raconter des histoires de monstres un peu partout. J'ai su à ce moment qu'il me laissera tranquille. Je m'imaginais déjà pleurer devant la tombe de ma sœur mais je n'ai jamais pu, son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, plus personne ne la connaissait, disparue des fichiers de la police, rien!

-je suis vraiment désolé pour ta sœur, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher…

-ta mère ?

-oui… comment tu l'as su ?

- tu portes l'odeur de tes amis, de ton père, mais pas la sienne.

-je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à tes pouvoirs.

-je suis aussi désolé pour ta mère…

- Ça fait longtemps, elle est décédée quand j'avais 9ans, elle avait un cancer et elle en est morte… Je pense encore souvent à elle, elle était belle et elle était forte. Elle ne m'a jamais montré qu'elle souffrait pour me protéger parce qu'elle voulait mon bonheur avant tout. Ce qui la rendait exceptionnelle, c'est qu'elle pensait avant tout aux autres… Je l'aimais tellement… Bon désolé, je veux pas t'embêter avec toutes mes peines de cœur, tu dois aussi avoir les tiennes et vu ce que j'en sais, les miennes, c'est de la gnognote à côté des tiennes.

- C'est pareil pour tout le monde… Si jamais tu veux en parler, je sais ce que tu ressens…

-Merci… Pareil pour toi si jamais tu veux discuter…

-Merci.

- Au fait, je suis encore désolé pour ce couteau, tu m'as effrayé et j'ai mal réagis, je suis un peu à cran depuis que le Draconit m'a… croisé !

-C'est pas grave, ça me fait encore un peu souffrir mais ça devrait guérir pendant la nuit.

-D'accord, c'est quand même cool tout tes trucs de loup, sens surdéveloppés, guérison accélérée, …

-Mouais, et les chasseurs qui te courent après et brûlent vifs toute ta famille, c'est génial aussi! Réplique-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Vu sous cet angle, c'est moins cool, même si ça reste alléchant d'être un loup-garou. Ah oui, il faut que je te précise, fait pas de sarcasme, c'est mon truc ça! Plaisante-je.

-Ouai, d'accord, si tu le dis, bon bonne nuit, tu commences de nouveau à me fatiguer.

- OK, bonne nuit ! Et encore désolé pour le couteau !

Un simple grognement me répond, je ne saurais jamais si il m'en voulait ou pas, bon, je demanderais demain matin, il sera bien obligé de me répondre un jour, je m'en veux tellement… Il s'occupe de moi et se confie à moi et je lui tire dessus… S'il ne me pardonne pas je ne pourrais pas me pardonner.

C'est donc les fesses dans le petit espace entre les deux matelas que je me réveille, le soleil déjà haut dans la ciel caressant mon visage, ma main dans le dos de Derek, posée inconsciemment sur son tatouage et un pied sur chaque matelas. Je me rends alors compte qu'on ne devrait pas être aussi proches, j'essaie donc de me glisser à nouveau dans mon lit, peine perdue, à peine ai-je esquissé un geste qu'une main m'attrape vivement le poignet :

-Où vas-tu ?

héhé, et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

^^ la suite lundi alors :D

aquadragon, qui vous remercie encore pour toutes vos super reviews :3!


	7. Chapter 5, partie 1

Hello tout le monde, je suis en retard et j'en suis désolé, après tout ces problèmes de connexion mon HDA mes devoirs, les dessins, mon brevet... J'ai plus le temps de rien faire! :o

Mlle Stilinski : Je suis content de te retrouver pour ce chapitre ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;) C'est pas grave, tu es là est c'est l'essentiel :D Merci! Je sais que je suis méchant, celui là sera encore en moitié mais la première moitié prend presque toute la "place" Mais je serai méchant quand même, tu vas comprendre pourquoi :p Fan numéro 1? Oui, j'ai une fan numéro 1! Trop bien ^^ Merci ça me touche vraiment beaucoup :) Au plaisir de te retrouver bientôt! =D

Mais je suis enfin là! Alors je vais arrêter de vous faire mijoter, Bonne lecture mes garous! :D

**CHAPITRE 5, partie 1**

À peine ai-je esquissé un geste qu'une main m'attrape vivement le poignet :

-Où vas-tu ?

- Moi, bah, euuu, je voulais juste me remettre de mon côté, je bouge beaucoup pendant la nuit et j'avais un peu le cul entre les deux matelas, c'était pas confortable d'ailleurs, j'ai des courbatures partout et…

-Oui, c'est bon tais-toi, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, comme ça, tu vas rentrer chez toi et oublier toutes ces histoires de loup-garou, de Draconit, de main dans le dos (son visage perdit un instant son masque de froideur), de forêt et de moi ! Pour revivre une vie normale et sans problèmes paranormaux avec tes petits amis !

-Mais oui, c'est ça tu me dis ça en espérant que je vais dire oui et retourner chez moi en disant à mon père que c'était super et que j'ai cueilli pleins de bleuets pour le gouter ! Et que le Draconit me laissera miraculeusement tranquille ! Mais tu crois que toi t'es pas en danger non plus ? Tu crois qu'il va faire sa petite vie devant ton palier en cherchant un casse-croûte sans venir voir quel gout tu as ? C'est pas ça mais tu m'a protégé cette nuit et je m'en voudrait si tu meurs bêtement alors que j'aurais pu…

-mourir avec moi ?

-non, t'aider, imbécile, à te faire faire autre chose que ruminer ton passé dans ces ruines tout seul !

-comme c'est gentil mais je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas besoin de toi, retourne donc chez toi, le Draconit restera là, à mon avis c'est moi qu'il veut, bien il va me trouver !

-s'il te plait Derek ne fait pas le con, viens maintenant, avec moi, et puis arrête de faire ton grand méchant loup garou pour devenir un adulte responsable !

Je lui agrippe alors le bras et le tire en direction de la porte, mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, comme prévu.

-Tu veux te la jouer loup solitaire, gros dur, tu veux savoir ce que j'ai lu aussi ? Tu es plus vulnérable tout seul, tu m'as compris ? Tout seul tu deviens la proie, plus le prédateur ! C'est peut être dur ce que je te dis mais ta famille n'est plus là, ta sœur non plus, tous sont mort Derek, mort, ils ne reviendront plus !

Je sens le loup commence à irradier de colère, je me dis que de toute façon j'aurais dû mourir un moment ou un autre ces derniers jours, je continue donc, espérant avoir le temps de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il doit faire de sa vie au lieu de la gâcher avant de me faire arracher la gorge par des crocs :

C'est comme ça Derek, tu ne pourras rien y changer, c'est la passé mais ce que tu peux changer c'est le présent pour te construire un avenir, tu m'entends Derek, un avenir ! Tu crois que ta vie est finie ? Mec, tu as dans les vingt ans, pas les cent quatre-vingt ! Vis ta vie Derek, profites-en tant que tu le peux et … évite de te faire tuer, salut…

Je laisse alors le loup en plan, sidéré, il ne m'a même pas mis en miette, je me dépêche alors, toujours un couteau dans chaque main, de m'éloigner de cette maison avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Je réalise à présent que maintenant, je suis tout seul, je dois traverser la forêt, ranger mes affaires et retraverser la forêt pour atteindre ma jeep avec mes affaires qui me ralentirons en priant pour ne pas rencontrer mon « ami » le Draconit, qui risque d'avoir faim –ou glisser sur un pierre moussue et se fracasser la tête contre un objet trop solide pour mon pauvre crâne d'humain- ce qui risque de compromettre mon plan qui consiste à rentrer en bon état à la maison.

C'est avec ces pensées fort réjouissantes que j'arrive devant le cours d'eau qui précède la clairière où sont mes affaires, je prends alors mon courage à deux mains et en deux ou trois bon, je suis de l'autre côté, entier, et sec ! C'est donc fier de mon mini-exploit que j'atteins ma tente sans problèmes et que je découvre avec soulagement qu'il n'y a toujours pas de mot menaçant écrit avec du sang de lapin sur la toile de celle-ci. Et qu'en plus, mes affaires sont déjà rangées dans mes sacs ! Je vérifie alors rapidement qu'il ne manque rien avant de repartir avec. Une fois le tout chargé, je m'assois dans ma Jeep, met la clé et juste avant de mettre le contact, je me décide. Je range mas clefs, prend une feuille et un stylo et cours vers la clairière. Je m'assois contre un tronc et j'écris à Derek :

« Merci de m'avoir protégé en m'accueillant dans ta maison et d'avoir faire mes sacs, n'oublies jamais de continuer à avancer ! À bientôt ! Ton ami, Stiles. »

J'ai hésité un moment avant de mettre un de ces smiley que le plus vieux déteste mais je l'ai quand même mis dans un coin de la feuille finalement, en me disant qu'il fallait bien que je l'énerve encore un peu, pour que ça soit marrant !

Je dépose donc le mot contre le tas de bois que j'avais laissé, bien en évidence, avant de repartir en direction de ma chère Jeep. Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant celle-ci que j'entends un bruit bizarre tandis qu'une ombre passe juste devant moi en me frôlant. Sans réfléchir je mets un coup de couteau au Draconit-parce que c'était bien lui- et je me retourne dans sa direction, en vain, la créature ayant déjà disparu. Effrayé à l'idée de son retour imminent pour me mettre en pièces, je me jette sur le siège conducteur de ma Jeep et je verrouille les portes, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ralentirai pas cette chose. J'attends alors quelques secondes pour vérifier que la créature est bien partie avant de fourrer la main dans ma poche pour récupérer mes clefs, qui n'y sont plus !

C'est en jetant un œil à l'extérieur que je les aperçois, par terre, à cinq mètre de la porte de ma voiture avec le Draconit qui rôde sûrement aux alentours : Gé-ni-al ! Je prends donc de nouveau mon courage à deux main-deux fois dans la même matinée, je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça- et je déverrouille ma voiture, ouvre la porte, saute à l'extérieur et franchis la distance que me séparait de mes clefs quand que réalise que le Draconit me les a peut-être enlevées quand il est passé à côté de moi il y a quelques minutes ! Je me redresse alors, mes clefs dans une main, un couteau dans l'autre et je me retourne lentement vers ma voiture, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Un grondement retentis soudain du fond de la forêt, mon sang ne fait alors qu'un tour, je fonce me réfugier dans le véhicule, le démarre et appuie sur l'accélérateur pour quitter cet endroit au plus vite, sachant que la créature n'avait que quelques secondes à courir avant de me rattraper malgré son éloignement.

J'atteins la route principale sans problèmes malgré cette inquiétude qui persiste et toutes ces questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête à propos du Draconit : « Il me suit ? Il va me rejoindre ? M'égorger dans mon sommeil ? … » C'est donc une fois arrivé devant chez moi, après une bonne demi-heure de questionnements sur Derek et le Draconit que je décide de poursuivre mes recherches cette semaine, et les semaines suivantes s'il le faut, pour avoir un maximum d'informations sur ces légendes et démêler le vrai du faux, peut-être même que le loup m'aidera, si je le revois en vie… Et pourquoi je continue à m'inquiéter pour lui moi ?! Je suis trop bête, c'est ça décision, il faut ce qu'il veut, et puis lui il ne s'inquiète plus pour moi, comme Monsieur-Hale-J'ai-Toujours-Raison-Parce-Que-Je-su is-Un-Lycanthrope-Gricheux –Que-J'ai-De-Longes-Griffes-Et-Des-Yeux-Rouges pense que le Draconit va rester dans la forêt ! Bref, je vais arrêter de m'énerver avec ça, je vais aller retrouver ma chambre et ranger mes affaires tranquillement pour pouvoir continuer mes recherches en toute sérénité tant que mon père est au boulot ! Et me commander une pizza pour ce soir!

C'est donc cette idée délicieusement appétissante qui me fait sortir de la voiture quand je remarque alors un petit bout de papier avec écrit quelques mots, sûrement de Derek :

« Je suis ton ami et ton ennemi, crains moi et comptes sur moi, fais-moi confiance et fait méfies toi, je peux être n'importe qui et ce n'est parfois pas moi. »

En bas de la feuille, il avait ajouté « Et il ne pourra pas grand-chose contre lui »

Je blêmis alors en lisant ces mots, deux possibilités s'offrent à moi : soit c'est Derek et il me met-encore !- en garde contre ce que je risque s'il perd le contrôle soit c'est le … Draconit ! La deuxième possibilité me parait d'un coup plus probable car Derek est un loup-garou de naissance, il se contrôle très bien et il y a vraiment peu de chance qu'il dérape, alors que le Draconit risque peut être plus de perdre le contrôle et égorger quelqu'un… Moi en l'occurrence ou le garçon de l'hôpital…C'est sûrement ça, mais une question persiste : S'il veut me protéger en me prévenant qu'il peut être dangereux, pourquoi me tourne-t-il autour depuis deux semaines ? Peut-être suis-je allé le déranger sur son territoire ? Si c'est ça, cet idiot de loup est aussi vraiment en danger ! En plus s'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre lui !

De nouveau inquiet, je sors un couteau de ma manche où j'avais mis quelques petits tout à l'heure-tout en le gardant quand même un peu caché comme je suis en ville- , je verrouille ma voiture je fourre mes clefs dans ma poche ainsi que le mot et regarde aux alentours si je ne vois pas d'yeux inquiétants. Comme il n'y a rien à signaler, je cours vers la maison et trébuche sur le rebord du trottoir. Je m'étale alors de tout mon long sur celui-ci, tout paniqué. Je regarde à ma gauche et remarque une ombre noire qui fonce vers moi, elle s'approche alors que le peur paralyse chacun de mes membres. Je suis persuadé que je vais mourir, je revois comme c'est dit dans les films, ma vie –aussi courte soit-elle- défiler devant mes yeux et je me remets en question, rapidement –parce que cette ombre avance vraiment vite !- je me demande ce que j'ai fait de bien et ce que j'ai fait de mal dans ma vie, je pèse le poids des arguments que j'exposerai devant le mon procès, je me demande si je rejoindrais ma mère au paradis. Ça y est, l'ombre est là il lui reste 5 mètres à parcourir, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Voilàà! Alors, je vous invite à me laisser vos impressions comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plut!

à très bientôt pour la suite mes garous :D


	8. Chapter 5, partie 2

Mer revoilà pour ma fin de chapitre! =D Ah je suis content d'être de retour (et d'être en vacances aussi (surtout XD )) ça fait vraiment du bien après ces examens! ^^

Maintenant je suis tranquille et je vais pouvoir écrire et poster! (enfin!) Désolé pour la looongue attente mais je devais réviser, donc je suis en retard sur mes reviews, mes chapitres... Bref tout, faut que je me remette en selle et que je rattrape tout ça! ;)

Aapiem :Ahahah, oui ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre! C'est obligé! ;) Y'a que eux pour pas le voir ^^ Merci pour ta review!

mims : Haha mais je suis cruel c'est bien connu (le résultat d'une contamination, il se reconnaîtra peut être =D) Merci pour ton message ;) à bientôt!

bloodtenshi : merci, c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, c'est un artiste vraiment doué ;) Bonne lecture alors! =D

Voilà je vais me dépêcher de poster ça, vous avez déjà attendu assez longtemps (trop longtemps!) alors bonne lecture les garous! ;)

**CHAPITRE 5, partie 2**

Ça y est, l'ombre est là, il lui reste 5 mètres à parcourir, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Elle s'arrête en atteignant mon bras et comment à… ronronner en se frottant contre celui-ci, me yeux s'ouvrent alors en grand et je reconnais Shadow, le chat de la voisine et me regarde avec ses grands yeux vert et miaule doucement. La tension redescend alors d'un seul coup, et tout mon énergie avec. Je me mets assis et caresse doucement l'animal qui continue de ronronner :

«Tu m'a fait une de ces peur ! Je suis vraiment trop stressé ces derniers jour il faut que je me calme même si j'ai de quoi être stressé c'est pas comme si je risquais à tout moment de me faire tuer ! »

Mon regard, qui s'était perdu au loin se porte à nouveau sur l'animal :

« Mais bon tu t'en fous toi ein ? C'est pas comme si tu me comprenais ! »

Je me relève donc sur ces mots et laisse le chat retourner à regret chez lui. Je me tourne vers ma jeep de nouveau et prend mes affaires avant d'entrer dans ma maison, un peu plus détendu, dans cette fausse impression de sécurité qu'elle m'offre.

A peine ai-je passé le pas de la porte que je me monte les escaliers pour arriver dans ma chambre –qui étonnamment n'avais pas non plus accueilli de lapin égorgé jusqu'ici- où je dépose mes affaires avant de redescendre me faire un sandwich pour me requinquer mais surtout parce que j'ai les crocs! –avoir peur de mourir, rencontrer un loup garou, dormir à côté d'un loup garou puis s'engueuler avec un loup garou avant d'avoir peur de mourir à nouveau, on dirait pas mais ça creuse !- C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres à cette pensée que je remonte dans ma chambre, avec de quoi casser la croûte cette fois.

J'entre dans la pièce, il fait frai à l'intérieur, la fenêtre est ouverte, elle ne l'était pas avant, rien d'anormal à priori mais je réalise vite que je ne laisse jamais ma fenêtre ouverte quand je suis absent et que mon père n'entre jamais –heureusement pour lui- dans ma chambre, même en mon absence, sans mon autorisation. Je me fige en imaginant qui a alors pu faire ça, et ce qu'il projette de faire par la suite…

C'est à ce moment que cet idiot de Scott sort de derrière la porte où il s'était caché pour me faire une blague :

-Bouh ! Alors toujours pas bouffé par une bête féroce ?hurle-t-il en me tapant dans le dos

-Ahh mon dieu mais t'es fou, tu veux me tuer ou quoi !? Répliquai-je avec une vague impression de déjà-vu

- Rohh, c'est bon, fait pas ta chochotte, il faut trop que je te raconte un truc GEANT qui m'est arrivé ce weekend !

-Vas y, je t'écoutes.

-Maintenant je suis un loup garou! Me lança t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Que-QUOI ! Avec des… griffes ? Et… des poils et des crocs?! Lui demandais-je, un peu –beaucoup voire vraiment- affolé

-Bah oui mais j'arrive que à me transformer pendant 15 secondes….

-Comment ça 15 secondes, tu t'es transformé où, dans la forêt ?

-Bien sûr, j'avais pas envie que des gens me voient, on se transforme pas en ville sinon on risque de se faire tuer ! D'ailleurs en parlant de tuer, j'ai déjà tué six personnes avec ma nouvelle forme !

-Co-Comment ça, mais t'es dingue ! Pourquoi tu as tué ces gens ? Interrogeai-je, consterné par ce que me disait mon ami.

-Bah parce que c'était des chasseurs qui voulaient ma peau, alors c'était eux ou moi dans ce cas-là me dit-il.

-Me-Mais, bon, je suppose que t'as raison sur ce point, c'était légitime, mais ça reste des êtres humains Scott, t'as tué des humains ! Commençai-je à hurler.

-Des humains qui voulaient me tuer ! Mais pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça, c'est pas trop cool ? demanda mon ami, perdant son sourire.

-Non c'est pas cool du tout, mais genre VRAIMENT pas cool, on est vraiment dans le merde à cause de toi, t'as mis où les corps ?

-Bah, je les ai mangés !

-QUOI ?

-Stiles, je blaguais, c'est bon, calmes toi ! C'est pas grave !

-C'est vrai ? T'es pas un loup garou et t'as pas tué des gens avant de les bouffer ? Ah ça c'est mon ami ! Scott t'es trop bête, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de trouille ! J'avançai vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras quand il me répondit

- Non mais je blaguais pas pour ça j'ai bien tué des gens sous ma forme de loup, mais je les ai pas mangés, les corps ont disparu ! Et se sont transformés en expérience, ce qui m'a fait monter de deux niveaux ! M'annonça tout fièrement mon ami.

Alors que je me suis vivement éloigné de lui quand il a commencé sa phrase, écouter la fin ce celle-ci me donne juste envie de me taper la tête contre les murs.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, le jeu, oui, celui que je t'avais montré, ouai, c'est ça! Donc euu, t'es à quel niveau maintenant ? Tentais-je, pour vite changer de sujet

- Tu sais que c'est censé être toi le plus fort en math d'entre nous ? Donc calcule

-Rectification, c'est Lydia la meilleure en math ! Et t'es donc au niveau 13 !

-Oui je sais que Lydia est la meilleure et que t'es accro à ses beaux yeux surtout, sans parler du reste! insinua mon camarade en souriant un peu trop à mon goût.

-JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE LYDIA ! Scott ! Tu le sais bien, on est juste amis, pourquoi tout le monde veut nous caser ensemble !

-Parce que vous êtes intelligents, curieux, gentils, effrayants parfois et surtout célibataires, donc, qui se ressemble, s'assemble !

-Oui Scott mais n'oublies pas que les opposés s'attirent!

Au plaisir de vous retrouver très bientôt pour la suite! La semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien (mais tout va bien se passer, y'a pas de raisons! ;)

aquadragon


End file.
